As told by Sean
by Little Kisa
Summary: In Seans point of view from Aeyeshas secret; After Carlos death, Sean starts to fall for Aeyesha. How will this relationship between a narcissistic, sadistic, know-it-all and a seemingly innocent girl play out?


My mother is a rather horrid person. She is vile, cruel, and mean, but what can I do? She is still my mother. She remarried a man named Gwen. He has a daughter himself. Ayesha. What a creature she is. Beastly, ghastly, beautiful in a way I suppose. I rather think of her as a creature that shouldn't exist, yet somehow manages to live and breath. I personally would take great pleasure in seeing her dead. Her blood spilled, pooling and staining the floors. I imagine the look on her face would be of shock and surprise, maybe even horror as I'm the one who cut her throat. That's for another time though I suppose.

Let me begin again. I am Sean. I have two brothers; Nemo, and Carlo. Personally I could live without their tiresome company, but it amuses me to tease them, as young boys are best known for. We were about seven years old when mother married Gwen. She tried her best to make us happy. I could never be happy. I was the bastard child. Only mother and I knew that. I would rather have my father than her. Ayesha, the annoying little creature, would appear when my brothers and I were busy playing. She'd get hurt, by accident of course, and start crying. No sound was more annoying. I prefered making her scream. We would chase her away with various methods. I shall not bore you with the details. Once, a ball hit her in the head. There was barely a wound, but she ran off anyway. I dared Nemo to give her a present, it consisted of bugs and disgusting creatures. How joyous the sound of her screaming makes me. I stand with my arms folded, smirking. Things like this go on continuously. I followed her into the forest once.

She was on the cold ground crying. I don't quite remember clearly the next few moments, but I do remember this, I held out my knife, the blade pointed towards her. I made it seem like a offering. A gift. She reached for it with a somewhat happy expression. I got angry, obvious not to show it, and cut into her palm. Her expression changed to surprise. I gave her my happiest smile and started to walk away. I remember saying, "Now that you can keep. The wound I mean."

I had been happy throughout the rest of the day. I went to bed early. I had plans for the next day. My dreaming started out well. I was an only child. My mother was dead, thankfully. Unfortunately though, in the dream, my father's' face changed and became Gwens. His daughter appeared. She looked the same as she always did around him. Happy. The ugliest expression I've ever seen on her hideously fragile face. How I loathe the ungrateful wretch. My glares did nothing to deter her happiness. My pranks as well were useless. I ended up in her bedroom. She was lying on her bed on her side. She just stared at me with those big eyes. "Come sit with me." I thought to myself, 'No way freak. You horrid beast. I hate you. Don't you dare come near me.'

My body moved on its own. Towards her. Towards the bed. I sat next to her as she sat up. She leaned in close to me. In my head I was screaming, 'No! Get away from me you beast!' Our lips met as she kissed me. It was soft. I watched on in horror as I kissed her back. I shot up in bed screaming. I had woken Nemo with my nightmare. He was shaking me with a look of concern for me. Oh my dear brother, if you only knew how my mind worked you wouldn't dare get close to me.

"Nemo, I'm fine. Go back to bed." He still looked concerned. "What were you dreaming?" He asked me. I responded as calmly as I possibly could. "It was nothing. Just nothing. Now please go off to bed brother. I really need my rest for tomorrow." He pulled up the nearby chair and sat getting himself comfortable. "I'm not leaving until you tell me. Now what were you dreaming of Sean?" I glare at him, but only for a moment as he is my favorite brother. "I'll tell you. Mother had died, and one by one we were all hunted down and killed. You, my dear Nemo, tried to save me, but in the end, your life was taken just before mine. Your efforts to save me in vain." I knew I was lying, but I've gotten so good at it that I simply could not care. And Nemo believed me easily enough. He gave my shoulder a pat told me he was sorry and gave me a hug as well. He left saying goodnight and get to sleep well. For the rest of the night I couldn't get much sleep, and what I did get were more nightmares.

I was awake in the morning for an hour or so before breakfast was called. I sat at the table per usual in my normal place. Mother at the head of the table. Carlo sat opposite me surprisingly, Nemo next to him, and to my displeasure Aeyesha took the seat next to me. For the rest of the meal, and day for that matter, I avoided conversations at all and opted for catching up on some reading. Years passed and I hadn't thought of that cursed dream again. We were all older now, obviously. Nemo and Carlo happened to stop enjoying our pranks we used to play. They were nicer to the beast fools. She is the bane of my existence. I want her dead. I would do it myself, but I'd rather not get her disgusting blood all over me.

We were having dinner as we usually do, and brother Carlo said the oddest thing. He claimed that he and Aeyesha were going to be married. I watched him carefully. Aeyesha had a shy look about her. I started getting angry as I normally do when she gets like that. Mother seemed particularly interested in the details of their engagement. She even offered to take Aeyesha picking for mushrooms after midnight. It was a curious offer, and Aeyesha accepted.

Mother got herself ready after everyone was in their beds asleep. I had stayed up just to see for myself what mother had planned; as mushrooms do not grow in our forest. They left, and I followed behind carefully so as not to be seen. Mother led her to the deepest part of the forest. When Aeyesha wasn't looking mother brandished an axe from under her skirts and proceeded to kill Aeyesha. I couldn't stand there and watch her kill my prey. I let her do most of the heavy work though, and before she could deal the finishing blow I sent some nature and animals her way. They scared her away as to be expected. I knelt next to her, relishing in the beauty of her broken body and all the blood. "Goodbye Aeyesha. I have always hated you. All that will be left is to kill my brothers and then mother. Let her know the pain of losing everything she wants." I couldn't help thinking how fragile she looked just lying there. She was broken. Such a beautiful sight it was. Without really thinking I leaned over her and kissed her cold lips. It was just after I pulled away from her that I cut off her head. It would be a wonderful trophy, except for the fact her face was too gentle. Too nice. Too naive. I dug a grave and buried the body. "I will not miss you, you wretched beast."

I went home and checked myself in the bedroom mirror. I had not gotten myself dirty thankfully, but I had that accursed girls blood on my lips. I wiped it away with my hand and changed into a night shirt. I was suddenly very tired. I passed out onto my bed.

I awoke in the morning just as we were called to breakfast. I had slept well that night knowing that the bane of my existence was dead. Breakfast began as it normally had, Carlo kept looking around. Mother seemed just as happy as me, and Nemo was watching everything just as I was. Unfortunately Carlo had always been one to question things. He happened to lift his head and looked to the empty seat beside him, "Where's Aeyesha?" He asked calmly, but had a nervous look. Mother answered his query saying she had run off to town and was never going to come back. That she was leaving my brother. My brother wouldn't accept this. He was going to follow her and get her back. Nemo and I were both upset with his behavior. Just as he was about to get up from the table, the door was thrust open, Aeyesha was standing there.

Mother looked ill. Her face gone pale. Aeyesha had a large wound across her neck. 'How could this be?' I wondered. 'I saw her die! I killed her with my own two hands!' I masked my anger with a cool and calm exterior as always.

"Look, Aeyesha has come back on her own mother. You must have been mistaken." Carlo, the fool, rushes to Ayesha's side. He asks her about the wound. She simply looks at mother and says, "It's just a rash. You needn't worry." I watch her and mother's every move. I had seen Aeyesha die, hadn't I? For a moment I entertain the notion that I hadn't fully killed her. As quickly as it came I tossed that idea out of my head. She finishes breakfast with us. Everything is seemingly normal, but something has changed with mother. For the next few days that I watch her, I realize she's become afraid. Afraid of Aeyesha.


End file.
